Dirty Little Secret
by EnjoyTheSilence13
Summary: Draco and Emma always find a way to start a fight, but what happens when they discover that other feeling are more powerful than their fights?
1. The beggining

Dirty Little Secret

Prologue

A lot of people hate me. Why? Maybe because I am a little stubborn, a little mean to some people (all people), a little spoiled and a little devil as some people call me. But who isn't? I mean, I have to live up to my name and to the house I'm in. The name Green has been for centuries in the Wizards world and I am not the first one to soften up and make my name look like an ordinary name. All my family is Pureblood and we are powerful Wizards. And we all were in Slytherin, and when I say all, I mean all. Some of my friends ask me (yes I do have friends) why do I have to be so mean to Draco Malfoy? Well that is because I have a little secret, a dirty little secret that I haven't told anyone. No point in telling you guys! Or maybe I will, someday. I like being in centre of attention and I like being liked. Most girls fear me and that's why they like me. I like to torment the first years. They are like my own personal little helpers. Don't get fooled by my sweet face, I can be the devil if I want to. Being a Slytherin is the greatest thing ever. My family is one of the most respected Wizard families out there. Everyone knows Jack and July Green. And everyone knows me.

Chapter 1 – the beginning –

"Please promise me that you will listen to your teachers and to professor Snape, cause you sure will be in his house. And don't be mean to the other girls just because you are a better witch. And write to us every week. You promise?" the mother asked her only child who was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express heading for her first year at Hogwarts.

"Yes mother. I promise to listen to the teachers and I will try not to be mean. I still can't forget my cousin's face when I screamed at her. But I couldn't help, she is such a screw up." The little girl said to her mother

"Well please, at leats try." Her parents never grounded her or screamed at her. She was spoiled every day with whatever she wanted and that didn't help with her behaviour. She knew that whatever she did her parents wouldn't ground her so she went on and did it. She was mean with anyone that didn't agree with her. But it's too late now to change her, isn't it? The little girl said goodbye to her parents and got in the train. She went to find a compartment. She looked everywhere but it was full. So she decided to find one where there weren't so many people. She entered one where there was a girl and 2 other boys.

"Is this seat taken? Cause everywhere else is full." She politely asked which was a hard thing for her.

"No. You can seat here. My name is Ashley Grey by the way and these are Derek Smith and Tom Riley." The brunette girl said as an introduction.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Emma Green." She said nicely.

"Why do people have last names as colours?" Tom Riley asked

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked

"Well your name is Grey and yours is Green."

"Yeah so? They are also names. What is your problem?" Emma asked furiously. She was starting to forget about the promise she made to her parents.

"Wow calm down Green! I was just making a funny remark. Merlin!" Tom was somehow annoyed by the blonde girl. But he tried he's best not to make any other rude comments.

"Speaking of colours, what is your favourite colour Emma?" Ashley asked

"Green" Emma asked firmly

"Well why am I not surprised?" Tom asked with a mocking voice

"You better watch it or else …" Emma started to say

"Or else what Blondie?" Tom asked with a smirk

"Or else nothing! Nothing will happen. You 2 need to calm down. Act like grown-ups" Ashley shouted

"But we are 11" Emma said raising an eyebrow.

"Your point is?" Ashley asked her

"My point doesn't matter. Let's just get changed cause we are almost there." Emma said trying to be calm. She remembered what she promised.

They all got ready and by the time they realised, they were already there. All the first years were waited by a very tall and fat man. He led them to some boats that were going to take them to Hogwarts. They were all very excited. Emma heard some kid in her boat saying that Harry Potter is here in the boat in front of them. Her eyes got big when she heard that. She was very curious about the boy. Was the story really true? Or was it just a lie made up by people with issues? They all got of off the boats and entered this huge castle. They were led toward some stairs and in front of a huge door. They were to wait there till professor McGonagall will come to take them to the sorting hat. Emma heard a strange discussion

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." She turned towards the conversation. But the boys who were talking were on the top of the stairs and she was on the bottom. She only got to hear that single sentence. But before she could move so she could hear more, professor McGonagall came and told them to go inside the great hall. Emma was impressed with the big room. It was beautiful. The ceiling was charmed so it would look like the sky covered with the sparkling stars. Everything was beautiful. All the children were taken in front of the big table where the professors were. There was a chair there and an old hat. Professor McGonagall said she will say everyone's name at a time and when that person is called he or she will have to go and sit on the chair so the hat could sort them in the proper house. It all went fine. A girl Hermione Granger was just sorted into Gryffindor.

"Emma Green" professor McGonagall said. She heard her name and she felt nervous. What if she wouldn't get into Slytherin? Her parents would be very disappointed. She took a seat and she felt the hat on her head.

"A clever one. Very smart indeed, you would make a good Ravenclaw but that is not where you belong. Hufflepuff wouldn't be the right place for you either. Maybe Gryffindor, you are brave for sure but I don't really know. Or maybe Slytherin, you do have all it takes to be in that house. I see a bright future ahead of you. So where should I put you? Where? Well I must say …. SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and Emma smiled as wide as she could. She went and sat down at the Slytherin table. This is the beginning of something great.


	2. I still hate you

Chapter 2 – I still hate you –

It was a nice morning. Emma was feeling happy for a reason that she did not understand, but she felt it. The 16 year old girl was getting ready to go and have breakfast. Emma and Mia, her friend, got dressed and went to the great hall for some food and drinks. Everyone was already there so they didn't have to look for their friends. Emma decided she will sit next to Ashley this morning cause she wanted to ask her something about Potions. But she did have to face another person at the discussion, non other than Mister Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, the boy who knows it all. She hated him so much, at least that was what she was trying to say to herself. But everyone else seamed to think that actually they were in love. She always laughed at that comment. She never forgot why she hated him so much.

**Flashback:**

"**Oh c'mon Green, let me show you the dragon that Hagrid is keeping in the woods." Draco begged the small blonde with a smirk on his face. Derek and Ashley were there too. They knew what Draco was actually trying to do. They played along. The girl followed Draco eventually towards the wood. They went deep into the woods when Draco told her to go next to the funny looking tree. She did so but Draco started to run towards the way back and left her there. She didn't notice when he left and when she turned around she didn't see Draco anymore. She was scared and started to cry. For hours she walked alone through the woods till Hagrid found her standing by a tree. He took her back to the castle and told professor Snape what happened. Much to her dismay the professor did not believe her and choose to believe Draco. **

**End of Flashback**

She was furious. She was a first year and a girl nevertheless. Even if she was strong and knew how to defend herself, the woods are not a place for little girls. She got a week of detention and points were taken because of her. That did upset Draco a bit but he didn't care. He was happy that he could make her feel miserable. But you know what they say, when a boy picks on a girl is because he likes her and vice versa. After that they were the worst of enemies. But what if they still like each other? What if the little and stupid fights they are having are because they secretly love each other. She wasn't going to admit such a thing. Neither was he.

She went and took a place next to Ashley.

"What are you doing here blonde head?" Draco asked rudely

"None of your business ferret." She rudely answered back

"Call me that one more time and I swear I'll…."

"You'll what? Take me to the woods and leave me there? Like I'd fall for any of your plans again" she stuck her tongue at him and turned her attention towards Ashley.

"So Ashley, you are good in Potions, can you help me with the essay? I really don't understand it." She asked nicely the brunette. That was a hard thing for her, but she didn't hate Ashley, she actually liked her. Her boyfriend, well she didn't like him at all. Derek was always on Draco's side. Ashley agreed to help her with the essay. She started to eat when Draco opened his mouth again.

"So what are your plans for the Valentine's Day ball? Going with some one? A troll I suppose." He started to laugh so hard that everyone looked at the Slytherin table.

"Very funny ice boy. I must say that was the joke of the century. For your information I'm going to the ball with Andrew Parker." She said proudly.

"Why? Did you put him under a spell?"

"No, unlike you, people find me very attractive." She said and stuck her tong again at him.

"Whatever Tornado, I don't care who you go with" he said rudely and tried to act cool but it was obvious he was jealous.

"Hey how dare you call me Tornado?" she furiously asked

"Is what everyone else is calling you. You really are like a tornado. You destroy everything around you." He smirked at her

"Yeah, well you are like a volcano. Everything burns around you." She said out of nowhere.

"And this is what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. Everything goes nuts." Ashley added and giggled softly looking at the two kids.

After their fight in the great hall they all went to their first class.


	3. Getting ready

Chapter 3 – getting ready –

There where left only 2 days till the Valentine's Day ball and everyone was kind of nervous. The girls especially. Emma still didn't have a dress so she decided that today she and Mia will go to Hogsmeade cause it was Friday and after classes they were allowed to go and buy the last minute stuff. They arrived there and decided to go straight to the dress shop. After a while she spotted a dress that she thought it was perfect. She tried it on and it fit her perfectly. She didn't even ask for Mia's opinion. She went and payed for it. She told Mia that she will wait for her at The Three Broomsticks, Mia agreed.

As Emma went inside she spotted an empty table and she went to take a seat when she heard someone calling for her.

"Emma! Come sit with us!" she heard Ashley shout. She didn't want to sit there cause Draco was there but she did think that if she won't Ashley will never help her with her Potion essays. She went and took a seat next to her and across Malfoy.

"Did you buy a dress?" Ashley asked very curious.

"Yeah, I found one that I loved very much so I bought it. You'll see it at the ball" she said obviously knowing that she will want to see it but she didn't want to show it to anyone.

"Oh ok. I have one too. It's grey and short. I love it. How long is yours?"

"Mine's short too but that's all I'm saying."

They stayed there for a little while till Mia showed up. After that Emma decided she will go back to Hogwarts. Mia wanted to stay and chat with Ashley so Emma decided she will go alone. As she walked through the cold snow she was wondering why Draco didn't make any comment towards her. He didn't say a word. Just stared at her. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. She also was curious with who will he go to the ball. Her thoughts were broken by a boy she ran into. She dropped her bag with her dress in it.

"Hey watch where you're going you fool!" she shouted getting up from the snow.

"I'm sorry. Didn't see you there, I was thinking about something" the boy said. She looked at him and saw that it was Harry Potter.

"Fine Potter but be careful next time or I'll hex you" she said and smirked

"Did you know that you and Malfoy have the same smirk? It's very freaky" he joked

"I don't see what's funny about that. Me and Malfoy have nothing in common and if you ever suggest that ever again I'll really harm you." She was very mad but she didn't want to get into a fight because she may be banned from the ball. And she didn't want that. Not at all.

"Ok Emma, calm down, I was merely making a joke. It was just … nothing." He said and went off. They didn't get along at all. She hated almost all the Gryffindors. Except Granger. She really didn't hate her. She wasn't friends with her either but she never said a bad comment about her. And that was weird for her.

The days went by and the night in question was here. The Ball night. Every girl was very nervous. "Will I be beautiful? Will I shine?" That was the question each girl asked herself. Emma and Mia were getting ready for the ball. Emma was doing her hair now and make-up. Mia was doing the same.

It was 7:45 and they were ready.

"Wow Emma you look gorgeous." Mia told the blonde who was looking her best tonight.

"Andrew will flip when he sees you." She added

"You think? I do hope so" actually what she hoped was that someone else will flip when he sees her.

They were heading towards the great hall. There Andrew will be waiting for Emma. The two girls were descending the stairs when all the people that were there stared at them. Well, mostly at Emma. Even Draco found himself not wanting to take his eyes off her.

"You look totally gorgeous Emma." Andrew came and told her. He kissed her on the cheek. She took his hand and walked into the hall.

The night went on great. Everyone was having a great time. Well, almost everyone. Draco was feeling weird for some reason. He didn't even payed attention to his date. He was too caught in Emma's spell. Well, not a real spell. Why was he feeling this? He hated her, no? Didn't he? His thoughts were interrupted by his date.

"Drakie will you come dance? We didn't really dance all night" the girl was complaining

"I don't feel like dancing. I'm fine as it is" he said

"But Drakie" the girl complained some more

"Leave me alone Pansy! If I invited you to the ball it doesn't say that I must be glued to you all night. Go find something else to do!" he shouted at the girl who was almost crying. But he didn't care at all. He just wanted to know why he was feeling this for HER.

In the other part of the hall Emma was having a great time. So did Ashley and Derek.

"I must say, Ashley, you look very beautiful in your dress." Emma commented

"Thank you Emma. You look gorgeous and your dress is beautiful" the girl said.

"Did you notice that Malfoy is staring at you?" Andrew asked Emma

"Yeah I saw that and I don't care why he is staring. By the way, why aren't you two with him?" she asked the couple next to her

"Well we were in the beginning but he was so frustrated about something that we decided to go somewhere else. He and Pansy kept arguing" Derek answered

"Well I don't wonder. That Pug face can sure be annoying." Emma joked and everyone giggled.

After a while the party started to break and everyone was going to their houses. Even Emma had enough of dancing for one night so she decided to go to her room.


	4. Denial

Chapter 4 – denial –

It was the morning after the ball. It was Monday and they all had to get up. Emma had potions for her first class. She really didn't want to go but she had to. She does have to present that essay after all. She got her lazy ass out of bed and went to take a shower. A few minutes later she was dressed and went down for some breakfast. The hall was half full. Maybe other students are still recovering after last night. Some of them stayed up till late. She took a seat next to Mia who was already there.

"Where are Ashley, Derek and Draco?" Emma asked curiously

"Well they already left. They said that Derek lost his essay and went to find it. Snape will sure kill him if he doesn't have it." She explained to the blonde who was fighting with her omelette. They finished in a little while and headed to their first class. They had luck because Snape wasn't there yet. Mia took a seat next to a Gryffindor, God knows why, and Emma was left with a seat next to no one. It was the desk were Draco usually stays. Maybe he won't be coming today. But then again maybe he will after they find Derek's essay. And for her dismay he did come, and took a seat right next to her.

"What are you doing here Tornado?" he asked confused

"It was the only seat left." She complained

"No it wasn't. There were 2 seats left by the window." He showed her the seats where Derek and Ashley were sitting now.

"Yeah well I hate sitting by the window. And besides, they are sitting there all the time"

"Yeah so? I sit here all the time and that didn't stop you" he smirked

"Oh just shut up Malfoy. You get on my nerves. You will just have to deal with me and shut your ferret mouth."

"Silence in my class! " shouted professor Snape as he entered the room.

"Turn to page 65" he demanded

Everyone did so. The lesson went on very slow, very, very slow. After Potions they had defence against the dark arts and so on. Before they knew it was lunch time. Emma was sitting next to Ashley again to discus about today's Potion lesson. Draco was sending occasional glares towards Emma but she didn't notice. But someone else did.

"Draco what is the matter with you? Why are you staring at Green?" Derek asked him

"I'm not staring at her. I'm just wondering why is she friends with Ashley." He lied

"Well Ashley was the first girl she met when she got into the train in first year so I guess that's why."

"That's not a reason" he complained

"Well I don't know" was Derek's reply

Emma was finding herself staring at Draco from time to time. She thought that she was being discreet. She was wrong.

"Emma what is the matter? You keep looking at Draco like every second" Ashley said

"I'm not looking at him. I'm just looking nowhere in particular" she tried to convince the girl

"Yeah right, and I'm a troll." Ashley laughed obviously not believing her.

"Are you sure you're not in love with him or something?" she dared to ask.

"What? In love with Malfoy? Not in a million years!" she jumped from her seat and went back to the common room. She didn't care that half the hall heard her, including Draco.

"Did you hear that?" Derek asked Draco

"Yeah I heard it" Draco answered disappointed. But he didn't want for him to notice so he faked a smile

"I would rather be a ferret than know that SHE loves me." He lied. Inside he was feeling disappointed but he didn't know why. Did he really love her? It can't be.

"But you are a ferret Draco!" Ashley commented

"Oh shut up Grey" Draco got up from the table too and went straight towards the common room.

"These two need to sort things up. They really do belong together but they just don't want to admit." Ashley told her boyfriend. Derek agreed.


	5. I hate that I love you

Chapter 5 – I hate that I love you –

"Why does she have to be so … so … so perfect?" Draco thought to himself. He hated what she said. He hated that she shouted those words so everyone could hear them. Why does he have to feel like this? So in love with her. The one person he shouldn't like. He hated how much he loved her. But he sure couldn't say that to her. Not ever.

"Why does he have to be such a ferret? Why does he have to humiliate me every time he has a chance?" Was what Emma was thinking. Of course she had to shout so everyone could hear her. Especially him. She didn't want him to know about what she really felt. Why would he know? So he could make fun of her and humiliate her again? She couldn't allow that to happen. This is her secret and it will remain her secret till the day she dies. She hated how much she loved him. But he must never find out. Never!

The blonde fell asleep soon after her hard thinking. It was late after all and she needed some sleep. The Slytherin boy also fell asleep after he was done cursing himself.

The morning came fast and Emma was already taking a shower when Mia got up. A few minutes later Emma was done and started to get dress when there was a knock on the door. She went and opened it. It was Ashley.

"Hew Emma, are you ready for breakfast?" she asked the little princess.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag and I'll meet you down stairs in the common room." Ashley nodded and went down stairs. Emma looked one last time in the mirror and went out the door. She didn't bother waiting for Mia knowing it will take her ages till she's ready. She went down stairs to see Ashley with Derek and, for her own dismay, Draco. She said hello to the boys and turned her attention towards Ashley.

"So did Snape liked your essay?"

"Yeah, he said mine and yours were the best"

"Really? Well in that case I really have to thank you for helping me with it" the blonde said to her friend.

"How in the world did Snape like you essay better than mine?" Draco asked

"Jealous, are we? You know the little green monster called mister jealousy will go away when you start acting like a normal person" Emma shouted at her dream boy (forbidden dream boy)

"I am surely not jealous! I was just saying that something is wrong with the world lately. Everything is upside down. Scar-face, Weasel and the mudblood are not they're normal self's either and you seem to do better in Potions than me."

"What do you mean not they're normal self's?" Ashley asked confused

"Well they seem to hide something. And I don't know what"

"They always hide something Draco. It's just who they are and don't call Hermione a mudblood. It's not her fault she was born that way." Emma defended the brown haired Gryffindor.

"What's with all this nonsense? Since when are you on her side?" Draco asked furiously

"I'm not on her side it's just I don't see her as a thread. She is a very smart girl and she should be left alone." They all looked at her stunned. Emma Green never spoke nice of someone. For sure something was wrong with the world.

"There's my point. The world is upside down lately." Draco stated and they continued their way to the great hall. After a quiet breakfast they went to their classes. After those were over Emma decided she will go for a walk at the black lake. She was surprised to se a certain boy there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the now confused boy.

"I was just clearing my thoughts. Is it against Slytherin laws?" the boy made a bad joke.

"What is that suppose to mean Potter?" Emma asked furiously

"Nothing! Let it be. What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked raising one eyebrow

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"Oh, just walking. Taking a few minutes to enjoy myself." She answered surprisingly calm. He was glad she clamed down.

"I wanted to ask you something" he said mostly whispering but she heard him.

"What about?" she asked confused

"Why do you and Malfoy keep arguing? I know it's none of my business but it keeps crossing my mind"

"Well the main reason is that we hate each other. And the rest of reasons I really don't know." She was being really calm and that surprised him.

"Hate each other? Are you kidding me? That boy likes you and I can for sure swear to that" he said and laughed.

"What are you saying? Where did you get that from?" she asked wide eyed.

"Well I can tell. You act the same way Hermione and Ron act sometimes. And clearly they like each other. Just like you two." He stated

"That's just stupid. We don't have feeling for each other and that's a fact. And what's concerning Weasley and Hermione is not my business. They can do whatever they want."

"Well deny it all you want but it won't go away. Believe me, I know." He said and with that he was off. The girl was shocked about the discussion. How dare he say such things? She tried to forget about it and took a seat on a huge rock leaving her worries behind and enjoying the cold air.

Somewhere else Draco was felling a little down. He decided to go to the library. Why, he didn't know. He was sitting next to the magical creatures area when he heard someone taking a seat next t him. How could she sit next to him? Doesn't she know better?

"What do you want Granger?" Draco asked furiously

"Well I saw you were sad and thought asking what was going on"

"Wrong thought, you should leave before it gets worse."

"Why? Is it so hard to talk to someone?"

"No. it's hard to talk to you"

"Well let's just pretend that I'm someone else. So what is wrong with you and Emma?" she asked

"Me and Emma? What do you mean?"

"Come one Draco. It's so obvious. You like her, she likes you, you both pretend that's not true. I know the story." She laughed

"That is so not what it's like. She doesn't like me" he said

"But you didn't say you don't like her, look, I know how it feels. Someone has to make the first move and it's better for the boy to do it so think about it." She said and walked away leaving him with his mouth opened.


	6. What can I do?

Chapter 6 - what can I do? -

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room and thinking about his discussion with Hermione. He couldn't believe that she figured it out. Why her of all people? He really didn't care that she felt the same way about Weasley and he for sure didn't want anybody else to find out about his little crush. Well not so little lately.

All afternoon he was thinking about this problem. How can he like her so much? And why?

She was being miserable with him. Well he was being miserable with her too but that was just so no one could figure it out. He surely didn't want that. Was is true? Was she acting like that cause she liked him too?

No! That can't be it. She surely didn't like him.

"What can I do?" he said out loud and Blaise heard him.

"What did you say Draco?" he asked the boy.

"Nothing. Mind your own business and leave me alone." Draco rudely answered him.

"Fine, calm down Malfoy. I was only being nice. Geez you need to calm down and go find a girl."

"My life is none of your business, you should never tell me when to go find a girl or anything else. Do you understand?"

Malfoy was really pissed at him and he tried his best not to punch him in the nose. Blaise finally gave in and left leaving Malfoy alone with his thoughts.

In the Slytherin girls bedroom Emma was sitting on her bed thinking about her discussion with Harry. How can Potter dare to ask her such questions?

She was furious at him and wanted to go and find him so she could give him a piece of her mind. But she knew better, she would get into trouble and the entire school might find out about her secret. She didn't want that to happen.

Why does she like him? Why couldn't she be normal and like normal boys that like her back?

Not the ones that are tormenting her and make her life a living hell. She hated him for that and for many more.

What else could she do? She couldn't even tell Mia cause she was a big gossiper and by the next day everyone would know, she couldn't tell Ashley cause she was friends with him. But how can Potter know? Does he read minds? Did he hear her say it out loud? When? Will he tell the others? All these questions were running through her puzzled mind and she felt like she was about to cry but stoped herself before it could happen. She had to go outside to take some fresh air but it was night and if a professor will see her she will be getting detention. But she decided on going anyways.

She got her jacket and went out the door and out of the common room. Once out of the castle she decided to go to the lake again.

She hoped Potter wouldn't be there. He wasn't. But someone else was.

"What are you doing here Green?" he asked nervously.

"I should ask you the same question Malfoy" she felt butterflies in her stomach. Why?

"Well I was just taking a walk to clear my mind off other things" he answered.

He felt the same thing. Butterflies in his stomach, dancing along playfully making him feel nervous. He tried his best not show that.

"So what are you planning for the weekend?" He asked her. He wasn't sure why.

"Well, nothing I guess" she answered unsure.

"Would you like to take a walk by the lake together? If you don't have anything else to do" she was in shock. Did she hear it correctly?

"Really? You would like to take a walk with me? Are you sure you are Malfoy?" she asked playfully

"Yeah I'm sure. Please don't make me regret asking you"

"Well yeah I guess I can go for a walk with you. A longer walk anyways, cause we are walking right now but I have to go cause I'm really tired." She said and smiled at the boy who felt his cheeks worm.

"Great. See you tomorrow then. Same time?" he said hoping she wouldn't disagree with the late hour.

"Cool. See you tomorrow then. Have a nice night" she wished him and turned around.

"You too!" he yelled after her loud enough so she could hear him.

He felt so strange. Like a strange force took over his body and controlled his every movement and his every word. But he felt great and he couldn't explain it. But he didn't even want to. Maybe if he knew her better it will be different. Maybe she does like him like Granger told him.

Emma was heading for her dorm walking quickly so no one will see her. She went inside safely and went to the bathroom to change and went to bed. Laying there, looking at the ceiling she was deep into her thoughts thinking about what just happened. He actually acted nice towards her and invited her to take a walk with him by the lake at night when nobody else was there. Maybe Potter was right, maybe he does like her the way she liked him. For some unknown reason she was very happy and very excited about tomorrow night. She felt asleep peacefully thinking about him.


	7. I wish I could change things

Chapter 7 – I wish I could change things –

The next day came fast and by the time Emma knew it was dark out side and everyone else started to go to bed.

"Aren't you coming up stairs Emma?" Mia asked her while starting to walk up the stairs.

"No. I'll sit here a little and watch the fire. I'm not tired." Se lied. She wanted so badly to go to the lake and she didn't know why. Why was she so stupid? Maybe this was just a prank so he could humiliate her again. But that didn't stop her. She was determined to go and see what is this all about. She searched for her jacket and after 5 minutes she found it. She put it on and went outside the common room. She went as fast as she could so no one would se her and she was surprised to se him already there. So he actually came.

"I thought you wouldn't show up" Draco slowly said with a smile appearing on his pale face.

"Well I thought you wouldn't show up. I thought you would ask to meet me here and leave me waiting" the girl nervously said

"I know that is the obvious thought that would go through you mind considering the fact that I was acting like a jerk all these years." He said and laughed silently.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked

"Well someone told me something that opened my eyes. Denying isn't the solution. So I said to myself that I should give it a try" he nervously started to tell the truth

"Give what a try?" she asked confused

"To tell the truth" he simply answered

"What truth?" she asked again

"That I like you, no, love you. Always have but didn't have the courage to tell you, because I'm a loser that thinks image is everything" he felt relieved that he finally told her

"You what? You love me? How? When?" She was in shock. He really did have feelings for her after all.

"Yes I do, since the first time I meet you. But I always told myself that you hated me so therefore I had to hate you too. But it didn't work for me so I decided to pretend to hate you. It was a stupid plan and I'm sorry for everything and I will understand if you will want to go now" He actually said sorry. That was a first.

"Believe it or not it didn't work for me either" was all she said and smiled

"What didn't work?" he asked confused

"The "I hate you" story"

"What are you saying?" he asked

"I'm saying that love you too ever since the first day we meet and I too was pretending to hate you just because I thought that you hated me, and you are right, it was a stupid plan but sadly we can't do anything about it even now that we finally told the truth." His smiled faded as fast as it appeared.

"Why can't we do anything about it?" he asked sadly

"Because my father will never allow me to go out with you. You know very well that our fathers are enemies and that they will never approve of this." Sadly this was true

"So what? I really don't give a damn about what my father thinks. I'm done with that. Please let's just try and see how it works. We don't have to tell anybody."

"Well I guess we can do that but I wish I could change things."

"I wish that too but for now it's all we can do." He said and closed the space between them. He looked her in the eyes and leaned in so their lips could meet. She felt butterflies as he kissed her and he felt like no other time. It was like they always imagined it.

After a few minutes of silence he started to talk.

"You know, we should act as normal as we can when people are around us so please don't get offended when I'll insult you or something."

"I promise. And that goes for you too. I will make fun of you as always and I will gossip about you with Mia"

"You gossip about me with Mia?" he asked with a smirk

"Yeah. Always. I tell her how annoying you are, all lies of course" she smiled

"I hope so. We better be on our way back cause Snape usually walks by the lake in search of students like us." He said while getting up from the ground and offering her his hand. She took it and they walked hand in hand back to the castle where they parted so no one would see them together.

The next morning Emma woke up feeling very happy. Was it all a dream? It couldn't be. She hoped not. She got ready and headed of to the great hall for some breakfast. She took a seat next to Ashley cause she knew that Draco will be sitting there too. The boy came in the great hall followed by Blaise and Derek. Derek took a seat next to Ashley followed by Draco and Blaise.

"What's up Green? Tormented another 2'nd year?" Draco asked her with a smirk. She knew that the plan was to act normal but she couldn't stop feeling that it was all a dream.

"What's your problem Malfoy? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" she asked rudely.

"None of you business punk."

"Be careful how you talk to me cause I swear I'll hex you if you don't stop"

"But honey, why are you being so mean? You are hurting me" he acted hurt and she believed him

"What? Oh um sorry" she apologized not getting the joke

"I was joking Green, what's your problem?"

"Of course you were joking and of course I know that cause I was joking too you moron" she acted like she was the joker there.

"Whatever. I'm going out side cause I'm not hungry and I want o be alone. I'll be by the lake if anyone needs me, although I hope no one does." He said and got up. When he said where he will be he looked at Emma hoping she will catch the hint.

"Um I think I'll go to send a letter to my parents, I'll meet you guys later" she said and got up. She went slowly behind Draco following him to the lake.


	8. This can't be

Chapter 8 – This can't be –

The weeks went on and the 2 Slytherins were meeting in secret every day. They were happy and nothing could make them feel the contrary. But that is what they thought. Someone was spying on them everyday, someone who would never allow this to go further. It was a Sunday night when that person approached Draco and started a talk.

"Mister Malfoy I need a word with you" he said to the boy who was heading towards the Slytherin common room.

"What about professor?" the boy rudely asked

"I've been observing you these passed weeks and I have to say that what you are doing is bad. You can not associate with that girl and you know it very well"

"What? You've been spying on me? How dare you? You have no right! And who are you to say what I am supposed to do?" Draco was furious.

"I have the right because I have to look after you. You know that very well. You father will never approve of this and I'm going to send him a letter if you don't break up with that girl" Snape demanded

"I will not break up with her just because you and my dad say so. What is the problem here? I'm a Slytherin, she's a Slytherin, I'm a pure-blood, she's a pure-blood. What is the problem?" Draco screamed at the professor

"It's not that and you know it. You know very well that you parents don't get along at all with her parents. They are enemies since before you were born. What do you expect? To make pace just so their children can be together? That is not how your father will think. You have to put an end to this right now."

"I will not!" he screamed even louder and left Snape standing there shocked.

He was so furious and he kicked everyone on his was to the common room. When he got in there were a lot of Slytherins looking at his puzzled.

"What are you all brain-dead useless trolls looking at? Can't a man be mad without everyone staring at him?" he screamed so loud that they were all looking shocked with their mouths opened at him. He passed them fast and went to his dorm. He shut the door closed so loudly that Blaise who was on his bed jumped up.

"Wow what's the matter man? Why are you so mad? And why did you shut the door so loudly?"

"What's you problem Blaise? Not enough brain cells? Don't you see that I want to be left alone you moron?"

"Calm down man! Just asking. I'll leave you alone so you can scream at yourself." He said and got out.

Draco was feeling like his entire world was crashing. If his father finds out he will do everything possible so they can't be together. He didn't care about what he was thinking but he knew very well that nothing can stand between his father and he's ideas. He had to talk to Emma and see what they can do.

He went outside to look for her. She was sitting on the ground crying.

"Why are you crying Emma? Did someone hurt you?" he asked worried, everyone was looking at them but he didn't care anymore.

"No. Look!" she said and handed him a letter.

It said:

Emma,

"Your mother and I are very disappointed in you. How could you do this to us? Out of all the boys at Hogwarts you had to choose him? You know I will never approve of him neither will his father approve of you. What did you guys think? That we will allow this nonsense to happen? I order you to break up with that boy right now or we will bring you home. I hope you will do so and I'll know it because I asked professor Snape to make sure you do.

You never disappointed us so bad."

Your father, Jack Green

After reading that Draco looked at her in search of an answer.

"You are not going to listen to them are you?" he asked hopping she will say no.

"Draco, are you crazy? Didn't you read the letter? If we are together he will take me home and I'll never see you again. What do you want?" she asked crying

"What? That is what you are saying? That just because our parents say something we have to do so? I thought you loved me! These past couple of months didn't mean anything to you?

"Of course I love you and of course they meant everything. But we can't disagree with our parents. They will order us home right away."

"So? We'll run away together, we'll go in another country." He was still hopping she will say yes

"Run away Draco? Leave the country? And go where? We don't have the smallest idea how to leave without the comfort of out parents and without our "prefect" lives. We can't just run away and think things will be ok, cause they will not be."

"So this is it? You are saying that this can't be?" Draco asked

"Yes" she responded emotionless looking at the ground.

He didn't know what to do or say. People were staring and whispering things. He didn't care. He just got up from the ground and left feeling as numb as anyone could feel.

That night everyone was silent in the Slytherin common room. Draco was sitting by the fire looking at it like it was the only thing that mattered in life. Ashley came near him trying to start a conversation

"Are you ok Draco? You haven't said anything all day"  
>"I'm fine. Leave me alone" was all he said not even looking away from the fire. She did so not wanting to start a fight or something. The common room door opened and Emma walked in with tears in her eyes. She looked like she had been crying all day, her eyes where red and she had her hair all messed up. She didn't even look at Draco. She passed through everyone and made her way to her room. Ashley followed her in.<p>

"Where have you been Emma? I was looking all over for you. I thought something happened"

"I wanted to be alone" she couldn't speak very loud. Her voice was weak because of all the crying. Ashley felt so bad for her and she didn't know how to calm her a little.

"Draco isn't speaking either. He looks horrible. I'm sorry this had to happen"

"You know what I'm sorry about? That I had to go at that fucking lake that fucking night. If I had stayed in my room I wouldn't be crying right now and he wouldn't be so miserable."

"Look Emma, it's not your fault that you are in love. It's the fate's fault that your families don't get along at all" Ashley tried to calm her down

"Well that won't turn the time back and change the situation. Life is how it is and we have to live it the way it's given to us."

Emma was feeling tired, after this horrible day so she closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.


	9. Stop tormenting me

Chapter 9 – Stop tormenting me –

The next morning Draco woke up in the common room on a couch. He was too tired to get up last night and he felt asleep there. People were passing by the couch but no one dared to wake him up. He got up and went to take a shower. He then went to the great hall to eat some breakfast and after that he had Potions. He didn't want to se Snape but he had no choice. And he also knew that she would be there. He still couldn't believe she decided to listen to her parents instead of being with him. By now all the school knew about their relationship but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to disappear and not see her face again.

"That's a fucking lie!" he yelled to himself. He wanted to see her face, he wanted to touch her, kiss her, tell her she is beautiful but she decided they can't be together so he had to respect her choice. He felt like nothing makes sense, like the world stoped moving. He thought that maybe if he didn't suggested to come to the lake that night, things may be different. Why did he had to tell her the truth? It was better then when he didn't know the feeling of her touch, the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair and the sparkle in her eyes. All these things were tormenting him inside and he felt the rage to scream. He was sitting at the table with his fork in his hand and playing with his food.

"Aren't you eating something Draco?" Pansy Parkinson decided to join him at the table.

"Leave me alone Pansy. What are you doing standing next to me? I told you last month that I don't want to talk to you anymore." He didn't care if he hurt her feelings, a girl hurt his too.

"Fine Draco, be like this. I really don't care" she said angrily.

"I don't give a tiny rat's ass if you care or not, just fuck off" he screamed at her making everyone look at him. Especially Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What do you think? Should we talk to him or something?" Hermione asked the guys.

"Are you crazy? He will kill us. Leave him alone and we'll be fine. Besides, it's better for us that he is sad and can't concentrate, maybe this way we ca figure what he's up to." Ron said

"Don't be so mean Ronald! He is clearly suffering because of Emma and we should talk to him."

"Well you talk to him if you feel so talkative today. I don't get it Herms, he is Malfoy for God's sake. He won't talk to us."

"Believe it or not Ronald, I talked to him a few months ago and he seemed nice enough." The boys were looking at her like they just saw a turtle winning a marathon.

Emma was feeling like shit, she didn't want to go to classes today, she didn't want to make eye contact with him, not after what she did to him. She felt horrible and wanted to die.

"Come on Emma, let's go or will be late for Potions" Mia told the unhappy girl. They went together and Mia took a seat next to a Ravenclaw friend of hers leaving Emma alone. She didn't know where to sit but she sure didn't want to sit next to Draco.

"Sit here if you want, it's not taken" Harry offered her the seat next to him seeing she was clueless. Not having where else to stay she took a seat next to him.

"What's bothering you?" he asked her

"You really don't want to know, believe me."

"Ok, if you don't want to tell me then I won't force you. You'll tell me when and if you want."

"Thank you" she said. He looked puzzled at her

"For what?" he asked

"For not trying to find out what's wrong even though everyone else knows"

"Hey, it's not my business if you don't want to share. It's your problem and you have to decide who needs to know and who doesn't." he smiled at her and for his surprise she smiled back.

Draco entered the room along with Ashley and Derek. The couple went by their usual seats and Draco to his. He looked over at Emma and saw her talking to Potter and he felt the urge to hit him in the face. He shouldn't be jealous of Potter, she would never go out with him but he still felt it.

The class began and everyone was paying attention to the professor. Draco kept looking towards Emma and sometimes she felt his gaze upon her and looked back at him. He would look away from her every time she looked at him. But one time he didn't look away and she didn't either. He felt the urge to go and kiss her right there if front of everyone. But he couldn't. He looked away once again.

"Stop tormenting me" he whispered but not slowly enough because Blaise, who was sitting next to him, heard him.

"I didn't do anything" he said

"What?" Draco asked confused

"You said to stop tormenting you"

"I was talking to myself." He said and looked back at his book.

The class went by and the other classes as well. At dinner Draco eat a little and after that he decided to go for a walk on the corridors. As he was walking he heard someone crying so he started to search the corners. In a dark corner was a girl, a very familiar blonde girl.

"Why are you crying?" he asked the girl

"Why do you care?" she responded

"You know why" he said

"Well because of what I've done. What I've done to you, me, us" she said and cried some more.

"Well I don't think I'll ever understand why you decided to chose what your parents say instead of me but I sure can't hate you." He tried to fake a smile.

"You mean you'll talk to me again? We can be friends?" she asked full of hope

"I guess we can try, there's not harm in that. But it will take me time to get used to the idea" he smiled again this time a real smile appeared on his face. She responded with the same smile and got up from the floor. They walked together to the common room silently.


	10. You have to do it

Chapter 10 – You have to do it –

It was two weeks after they decided to be friends but it wasn't working. She wanted him, he wanted her but it couldn't be. It was driving them crazy. So he decided to have a little chat with her.

"Look Emma, this isn't working for me, we have to do something about our situation" he firmly said

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. I can't stay away from you anymore"

"So, you're saying we can be together again?" he asked happily

"Yes, I can't take it anymore, I miss you too much" she said and hugged the life out of him. He hugged her back as hard as he could. They staid like that for a few minutes before they parted. They looked in each other's eyes and they leaned in for a kiss that they waited for too long.

The weeks went on and this time they were paying more attention on what they were doing, now with the help of Ashley and Derek they found a better place for their hide-outs. Their plans were working because no one was suspecting them, not even Snape.

"What's up Draco?" Emma asked cheerfully kissing him.

"Oh I'm just thinking about something." He said lost in space

"Is something wrong Draco? Lately you've been so distant." She asked worried

"I think I have to tell you the truth. There's something my dad ordered me to do" he began

"What?"

"Well actually not my dad. The Dark Lord ordered me something to do" he said and she looked at him scared

"What did he ask you Draco?"

"Too kill Dumbledore or he will kill me" he said and she became serious

"Well you have to do it, you just have to. We know very well what he is going to do to you if you don't."

"I thought that you were going to get mad and scream at me" he said and looked at her

"Well I can't make you do anything else, he is The Dark Lord after all. He is very powerful."

"I guess you are right, but I have to tell you that I am very scared, I don't know what to do sometimes. I get panicked and think I'm going to screw it up and he'll kill me"

"You won't screw it up Draco. You are strong and you can do it."

That's all he needed to hear. He got up and made his way to only he knew where. She asked him nothing, not a word. She just waited and se what will happen next. School was almost over and she thought that this vacation will be different but she was wrong. After what Draco told her, she knew the war was beginning. She felt a mixture of fear with doubt and faith. On some level she wanted Voldemort dead. She didn't know why, she just wanted everything to be over. She hated that her parents were death eaters. She found out a few years ago. At first she was proud of them but after a while she saw that it wasn't as great as she thought. She liked that her parents were feared wizards and that everyone knew them but why can't they be like that without being forced to kill so many people? She didn't understand a lot of things and she probably didn't want to understand them yet.

She heard people screaming and crying all over the halls. She went out side and saw a lot of students round in a circle looking at something. Then she heard a boy say

"Dumbledore is dead"

She could believe it, he did it, he actually did it. Already. But why wasn't she happy? She felt guilt and sadness. She felt like she was about to cry. Why was that? Are these feeling towards Dumbledore? It's true she never disliked him that much, of curse people knew different, but did she actually cared? Or was she scared that now Draco was a murderer like everyone else from Voldemort's side? She looked at the sky, the dark mark was there and she couldn't stop but feel anger. When did she change so much? She was on his side after all. Wasn't she? She didn't wait any longer and she went to find Draco. She saw him with other Death eaters and with Snape. She waited till he was alone and called after him. They went into a safe place to talk.

"You actually killed him?" she asked

"No, I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. Snape killed him" he said and she was surprisingly relieved

"I'm so glad Draco. I was so worried you were going to be a murdered like them. You are not like that and I know it" she said and he actually smiled

"I knew all that darkness you were trying to wear wasn't the real you. You always seemed different" he said.

They didn't have much time together, they hugged for a few minutes and he went to find Snape and the other death eaters.

Everything was chaos, people were running, crying. They were all sent home. This was going to be a long terrible summer.


	11. Is it over?

Chapter 11 – Is it over? –

It was almost the end of the summer, only a few more weeks till the new year of school will start, if that is ever going to happen.

Emma was sitting on her bed looking at the ceiling. She was depressed over the top. She hadn't seen Draco all summer and they barely got to write a few letters. She didn't knew where her parents were, they didn't show up since yesterday morning. She didn't want to know anything about the war so she didn't listen to the radio. All of the sudden she heard someone in the house. A few seconds after, she heard her bedroom door open.

"Mum you scared me! Where were you and dad?" she asked getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed

"We were out with business for the Dark Lord"

"And what happened? Is it over?"

"Yes darling, it is" she said and caressed her daughters hair.

"Is he dead?' she asked hoping for the good answer

"Yes darling, the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter" she said and looked down

"And why are you sad? Aren't you happy that it's over?" she asked

"It's complicated darling, you can't understand it. We were loyal to the Dark Lord, nobody could do anything to us but now we have to run away so they won't lock us in Azkaban."

"What? So we run away? I can't go to Hogwarts anymore?" she screamed at her mother.

"Well of curse you can go back to Hogwarts, it has nothing to do with you, but we have to run away from here because we've done a lot of bad things to a lot of people and the Ministry will be looking for us"

"You call all those crimes "bad things"? You think I don't know anything about you and dad? I know all about your "things" and I can't believe that I actually admired you guys! Only a few months ago did I realize how much wrong you've done. And you know what opened my eyes?"

"What?' her mother asked shocked at her daughter's outburst.

"When Draco told me that he has to kill Dumbledore. After I saw Dumbledore dead on the ground I felt a lot of feelings and they weren't good. Then I realized the fact that I can't stand the fact that Draco had to become a killer like you and the others. Mum, I realised that I love him too much to see him a killer, a murderer. But when I learned that he didn't kill him I was relieved. So, then I realized that actually I didn't admire you for being what you are, I was only doing it because it made me feel invincible, feared and people respected me. But I was so wrong." She finished

"Emma darling, I never knew that you actually love that boy. I thought it was just a faze you will grow out of. But even with what you've told me your father will never allow you to be with him" she said to the girl

"And you think I will listen to him? You are so wrong. I am going to Hogwarts and after that I will not go with you two."

"And where do you suppose you will live?" she asked furious.

"I will live with Draco. We talked about this in the few letters we could write this summer" she tried to continue but she was interrupted.

"You will do no such thing! I will not approve that you and that boy live together, not while I'm alive!" her dad shouted from the door. He was sitting there listening to all the conversation.

"You can't control me anymore. I'm 17 and can use magic outside of school now and I will go and live with Draco after the end of the 7th year and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She said and got up and looked her dad in the eyes. He started to laugh.

"You silly little girl! You seriously think that he will actually do that? That he will want you in his life? What do you expect? That Lucius will receive you with his arms open? That you will live there?" He asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"I never said we will live in the Malfoy Manor. I talked this with him, we will buy our own house and live there."

"Yeah and you will have the money to buy the house from who?" her dad asked

"He has his own money and we can afford it. And you will not stop us, not you, not his family, no one!" she shouted and exited her room. Her parent looked at each other and they both got to the conclusion that this is something they can never get out of her head. It's something she will have to go through on her own.

After a few weeks it was official that the students can return back to Hogwarts. She was waiting for that day so much, they day she was going to leave this house for good. She finally got her senses back and was becoming a better person, well maybe only for a few selected ones. She can still have fun at school and be just a little mean to the others.

3 weeks later.

Today was the day they were going back, the day she will once again be in his arms.


	12. Back again

Chapter 12 – Back again –

"Who are you looking for?" Mia asked Emma who was searching the train station for someone.

"I believe she is looking for me" A voice said behind them. When Emma heard the voice her face lighted up with a smile and she turned around to see Draco's face.

"I missed you" she said and jumped in his arms.

"I missed you too" he said hugging her back.

"Well this is a picture I never thought I would see" Mia said cheerfully and laughed.

"Yeah well, life can be pretty surprising" Emma said looking back at her friend.

"So, this is serious, isn't it?" she asked the couple

"Pretty much" they both said and smiled at each other.

They all got into the train and into a compartment. They even passed Potter and they said hello without any screaming or hating. Now that the war was over they all thought it was about time to forget the past and try to be nice. At least try. The way back to Hogwarts was better than usual. Everyone was talking about the fact that the war was over and they all congratulated Harry for his realization.

"Draco, I told my parents everything" Emma said all of the sudden.

"Really, everything?" he asked

"Yeah, we actually practically screamed at each other but I don't care. I'm not going to run away with them so they can hide like the cowards they are. I told them that after the school year is over I'm not coming back home."

"I hope they won't do anything to stop you. We have to decide when is the right moment to go, so they can't find us. Or maybe they will finally accept the idea that we are going to be together"

The train arrived at his destination and all of the students made their way to the castle.

"It's good to be back again" Emma said while taking a sip from her pumpkin juice.

"And it's good to be with you" Draco said kissing her on the lips.

"You guys are so cute together! I always knew you would end up as a couple." Ashley said looking at the two.

"And all the girls are going to be so jealous of you Emma" Mia added

"Well I really don't care. I'm happy that we have each other" she said and kissed him again.

Everyone was eating and talking and having fun. After a while they all left for their common rooms.

Draco being a Prefect he had to show the first years the way to the Slytherin common room.

"Slytherins follow me. Right this way" he said to the first years. They all did so. Now that Voldemort was dead there weren't so strict with the rules at Hogwarts. Not only Pure-Bloods could get into Slytherin. Draco took them into the common room and after a lot of "wooow" and "Do you see that?" he started talking.

"The girl's dormitory is up and to your left and the boy's same to the right. In here you can stay whenever you are not in classes or outside. And that over there is my gorgeous girlfriend" he added the last fact as a compliment to Emma who blushed instantly. All the first years started to say "UUUUU" and whistle.

"Did you have to say that in front of everyone?" she said and kissed him on his nose.

"Well everyone has to know that this beautiful creature is mine and only mine" he said and kissed her. They all sat in the common room for the rest of the evening. Ashley was the first one to go to sleep followed by Mia and then Derek went too. Blaise was there too but he wasn't paying attention to the couple.

"So I think I'll go to bed too cause it's kind of late and I'll be grumpy in the morning" Emma told Draco with a funny voice.

"Ok my love. You get your sleep and I'll be going too in a few minutes" he said and kissed her. She kissed him back and said good night.

"Sleep well, and don't let the bugs bite you, and remember, I love you" he said and she felt like she could melt there.

"Good night Draco and I love you too" she said and left. Blaise was looking weird at Draco and he noticed

"What's the matter Blaise? Did I do something wrong? Man I know I acted like a brat last year but I swear I'm over that faze"

"No it's not that. Look man, you know I care about you, that you are one of my best friends, be careful with this one, many guys want her and they might try to steal her from you and you will suffer." He said seriously

"I know that she is a girl that can make you feel different things and I know a lot of guys like her but she won't do that to me. Believe me, I know" Draco assured him.

"I just wanted to tell you, that's all. Even I had a crush on her in our third year, but it passed."

"I hope so. Cause if you lay only one finger on her I swear that I forget that we are friends, and I'll kill you" Draco said and smiled sarcastically.

The first week went on quick and rumours started that a masked ball will be celebrated on Halloween. It wasn't official but someone heard the professors talk about it. The new head master wasn't very pleased with the idea but he gave up in the end.

"I heard from someone that Snape agreed with the Halloween party" Emma came screaming towards Draco.

"Well good day too you too" he said and laughed

"Sorry Draco, I was just so anxious to tell the news." She said hoping around.

"Since when is Snape so …. Nice?" he asked raising an eyebrow (author: yea Snape isn't dead in this story!)

"Well my sources tell me that the others from the staff bugged him so much telling him that we all need to have fun after all the stuff that's over and in the end he accepted. Isn't that great?" she asked euphoric.

"It's great honey. I have to go to the library right now, meet you in the common room in half an hour?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Sure. See you there. Love you" she said and kissed him

"Love you more" he said and smiled. She started to walk when she turned around and shouted

"Not possible" and walked away happy. He was left with a smile on his face that if anyone would see him they would think that he's nuts.

He went to the library to find no one there, just a person who was with a book in front of her face. He passed the person and went to find a book. He couldn't find it and turned around maybe it would be in the other section. When he passed the person again he saw that in her hand was the book he was looking for.

"Sorry to disturb you but will you be using that book just now or all day?" he asked and the person put down the book.

"Oh hi Draco, sorry, I'll be finished in few minutes and you can have the book then" Hermione smiled nicely at the boy and she was a little socked to see him returning the smile.

"No problem, just let me know when you're done with it"

"Sure. You're different, is it love?" she asked without being afraid

"You can say that. What about you? Something going on?" he asked curious.

"Well actually yes, me and Ron, we are kind of dating, well really dating actually"

"I never thought I would say this but, good for you" he said and she laughed.

"Thank you I guess. Here's your book, I've got all I need from it. See you Draco." She said and waved

"Thank you and see you later" he said back and started to look into the book.


	13. You should have lied

Chapter 13 – You should have lied –

It was the middle of October and people were getting nervous because the Halloween Ball was coming soon. Draco was waking up from a terrifying nightmare. He looked at the clock and saw that it time to get up or he will be late for classes. After he took a shower he got dressed and went down stairs too se if Emma was there. She wasn't. He searched for her in the great hall but Ashley told him that she already had breakfast and that she left 10 minutes ago. He started looking for her outside because it was a beautiful autumn day and she would probably be out. He found her with a guitar in her hands.

"Since when do you play the guitar?" Draco asked her

"Hey, didn't see you there. Well since I was 6, but I never told anyone. I got this on my birthday last year." She said and smiled

"Care to play something for me?" he said sitting besides her and kissing her.

"Sure" she said gladly and started to play.

After 5 minutes they realised they had to go to classes. They went to their first class and after that to the next one and on and on. They were having dinner when everyone was saying that it's official, there is going to be a Halloween masked ball.

"What are you going as?" Emma asked Draco.

"I don't know honey, I didn't really think about it. What about you?" he asked

"Well I'll wear a pink dress and a mask. I'm not going as a character or something."

"I see." He said. They were inseparable. Were Emma was, Draco was and vice versa. Their parents stoped writing to them but they didn't care, they were happy because they were together. A few days before the ball the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade to buy what they needed for the ball. Emma was really excited about this ball mainly because this time she was going with who she really wanted. But that didn't mean other boys didn't try their luck too see if she was still available.

"Hey Emma you got a second?" a fellow Ravenclaw asked her while she was looking for a dress.

"What do you want … what's your name?" she asked

"I'm Emmet, Emmet Wordsworth. You looked at me yesterday at dinner. I thought you would like to go at the ball with me" Emma looked at the boy with amusement. She really tried not to laugh her lungs out.

"Where were you the last months? Did you get here just yesterday?" she asked and laughed

"No, why?" he asked confused

"I have a boyfriend darling, a real one and here's the shocking part, I'm going with him! Oh my, there, I said it" she said and laughed again.

"Oh I thought he was just a friend you were close to. I didn't know you dated Malfoy. Sorry for asking"

"Anyways, no problem, just please don't do this again" she said and left. She started to look in another place for a dress and she spotted it. It was perfect, exactly how she wanted. She tried it and it fit perfectly. She went to pay for it and left. She already had the mask. It was a simple mask and she wouldn't be surprised if anybody else had the same one.

On her way back to the castle she ran into Hermione.

"Oh hi Hermione. Did you found your costume?" she asked her

"Well yeah but it's not a costume, it's a ball dress and I'm going to wear a simple mask." Emma looked funny at her

"What colour is the dress?" she asked another question

"Pink, why?" Hermione said

"Well then we are going to be going as twins" she said and laughed

"What do you mean?"

"Well I picked the same thing, maybe not exactly the same dress but we're going to be confused a lot that night" she said and smiled. It's odd she wasn't mad or demanded her to change the dress.

"Well that's not such a bad thing. I suppose you are going with Draco right?"

"Of course and you with Weasley?" she asked

"Yes, and Harry with Ginny." She said

"Well, I'll see you guys at school. Nice running into you" she said and left.

After a few days the big day was here. Again like last year's Valentine's Day ball the girls were running, crying and getting ready for tonight. Emma was doing her hair. After that she did her make up and when everything was done she dressed up and the last thing, her mask. She knew Hermione had the same mask and almost the same dress because she saw them yesterday but she didn't care. She really liked her and she can't get mad at something like that. Not anymore anyways.

"Oh my God Emma you look gorgeous. That dress is so beautiful and I'm dressed like a dork." Mia said

"Thank you Mia. You are not dressed like a dork. It's a costume party after all."

The girls went down stairs to see if their dates are there. Of course they were already there.

"Emma you are gorgeous!" Draco said as she descended the stairs. He looked at her like she was the most precious thing ever. He kissed her gently not wanting to ruin her perfection. They all went to the great hall where everything was decorated to look scary. People wearing costumes were everywhere.

"Emma? Why is that girl wearing the same thing as you?" Draco asked Emma without knowing that the girl was Hermione.

"That's Hermione and I know she has almost the same dress and that the masks are identical but I don't care. It's a costume party and we should be expecting that somebody else will be dressed the same."

The party was a blast. Everyone was having fun and even though the students were not allowed to have alcohol they found a way to bring firewhiskey to the party. Some of them were really wasted and they tried to avoid contact with any professor. Draco, Emma, Mia, Blaise, Ron and Hermione were a part of those "some" Hermione being the worst. It was the first time she was drunk and she wasn't doing good.

Draco was sitting outside on the ground feeling as drunk as you can be. He wondered where Emma was so he went to look for her. She saw the pink dress sitting on the stairs. It was a little dark and his vision was blurry but he found his way to her. He took a seat next to her and started kissing her. After a while he decided to speak

"Want to go up Emma? You look really drunk and I'm not well either" he asked and the girl look shocked at him

"I'm not Emma and who are you?" the girl asked and Draco's mouth dropped open. He removed the girl's mask and was shocked to se that indeed it wasn't Emma, it was Hermione. He started to panic and got on his feet. In a second all the alcohol disappeared from his brain and he was feeling sober.

"What? I thought you were Emma. Why did you kiss me?" he asked

"I didn't saw who you were. It's a dim light here and you didn't even look at me, just kissed me." She excused herself.

"What am I going to do now? Emma is going to kill me for this"

"What do you mean? You can't tell her. She'll kill us both." The girl started to get scared

"I can't lie to her. It's not fair for her. I have to tell her and besides, I can't live with this guilt" he said and started to run towards the Slytherin Common Room, maybe she was there.

"Emma are you here?" he shouted in the common room for her to hear.

"I'm here." She said from the couch. She was laying there without her mask on. Of course. How could he be so stupid? She took of her mask 2 hours ago.

"Emma I need to talk to you" he said serious.

"Ok, let's go for a walk cause I need some fresh air" she said and got up dragging her dress. When they were out he decided to speak.

"Look this is going to sound very stupid and idiotic but I swear I didn't mean it and I didn't know" he started

"What are you talking about Draco? You're scaring me." She said and stopped walking

"I kissed Hermione" he said and she stoped blinking. She didn't say anything for a few minutes

"Please Emma say something" he pleaded

"You did what? You kissed who?"

"I'm so sorry but I thought she was you" he said and started to cry

"What? That is the most pathetic excuse ever" she said crying

"You know very well that you were dressed the same Emma. Don't be so mean. And besides it was dark and you can easily mistake someone for another person and I was drunk and wasn't feeling well. Please forgive me" he pleaded again

"So what if she was dressed the same? Don't blame the girl. It's your fault you didn't ask her if she's me."

"So you're taking her side and not mine? What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? What about you? How could you do this?"

"I'm sorry Emma! I really am. I swear it didn't mean anything. I swear."

"I don't believe you. Why did you came to tell me?" she asked and started to walk away

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't live with the guilt." He said and stopped her

"You should have lied" she said and walked away. Tears were running down her face and she thought the world was going to end. She collapsed on the floor in the middle of the castle ignoring everyone who passed her. Someone came and kneeled down and got her up.

"What's the matter Emma? Who did this to you?" Blaise asked her

"Dra …. Draco" was all she said

"I'm going to kill that bastard" he said while carrying her to the common room and the dorm. He put her on her bed and went to find Draco. He was still outside crying his eyes out.

"What the fuck did you do to Emma?" Blaise asked furiously

"It's none of you're business" he answered

"You cheated didn't you?"

"It's not like that, ok?"

"Look, I'm not going to fight with you but I am going to tell you this. If she doesn't forgive you it means she is a smart girl. If it really wasn't like that you should clear things out but not tonight cause she is barely talking" he said

Draco remained there all night not wanting to face her. He decided that in the afternoon he was going to look for her and try to explain everything.


	14. Honesty blew it this time

Chapter 14 – Honesty blew it this time –

Draco felt a strong light hit him right in the eyes. He couldn't open his eyes to see what was causing it. He rolled over and got up from the ground and tried again to open his eyes, this time with success. He realised that the sun was the light that made him blind. He felt his head heavy like a brick and felt that he needed to get everything out from his stomach. After a while of getting used to walking again he successfully got to the common room. Blaise gave him a cold look and so did everyone else. He didn't care that people were staring he just wanted to get to bed. He looked at the clock when he got into his dorm and saw that it was 1 pm already. He slept all this time outside and no one saw him? Was Emma up yet? He wasn't feeling well so he decided he will wait a few hours and then go after her.

Outside near Hagrid's house:

"Look, I don't blame you, ok? I know you wouldn't do such a thing to anyone and besides, you were so drunk that you couldn't move. It's him I blame. He's the one that destroyed everything in my life, all my plans, everything. We were supposed to run away after school. Now I have to go back to my parents and prove they were right about him." Emma told Hermione who was crying about what happened last night.

"I think he is telling the truth, he did thought I was you, we did have the same thing wearing and he was confused, being dark and everything, I think you should give him another chance." She tried to convince Emma who was looking at Harry and Ron, both of them worried about this situation.

"Don't find him excuses. He should have asked if it was me or something, at least looked before he kissed you."

"I think Hermione is right. You should at least listen to him. He may be telling the truth." Harry suggested

"I don't want to hear it!" She said

"Well I think you don't have a choice." Ron said and pointed behind Emma. Draco was coming towards them. He decided to look for her after all.

"What do you want?" Emma coldly said

"A word with you" he said and looked at the other 3 kids and they got the hint that they should leave them alone.

"I don't want to hear you pathetic excuses. You cheated and I can't let you back in my life" she said, tears rolling down her face.

"It was a stupid mistake, it was dark, I was drunk, why can't you understand? It's not like I lied to you and you found out from someone else. I was honest with you!" he was losing her and he knew it.

"That's the problem here, honesty blew it this time" she said

"How is that even possible?" he asked confused

"You just don't understand. I was better of without knowing. Now I have to live with it, you are free of the guilt." She practically screamed at him, his eyes were filling up with tears.

"Please forgive me. I swear I'll never do that again, damn it, I never did it. It was never my intention. I could never do that you."

"And somehow you did it. Just leave me alone." She said and started to run away. He didn't follow her, his strength left his body last night after she yelled at him and left him outside.

The days started to pass by, followed by weeks. She didn't spoke a word with him. Not even good day. She was spending more time with Blaise and the trio. He hated not having her around. Her birthday was coming up in 2 weeks and he wanted to be part of her life again. To be with her in that special day. Her birthday was on the 26th of December. None of them will be going home for Christmas because off the fights they had with their parents. In one week the other students will be going home to celebrate with their families. He thought that being so few people left during the holidays he will have time to convince her to talk to him again.

"Malfoy?" a voice came from his back. He turned around and saw Harry and Ron standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Look, our misunderstandings died along with Voldemort. I can't stand seeing Emma so hurt. We decided to ask her to come with us for Christmas, since is her birthday and all. And we know you aren't going home either so we want you to come too, maybe you guys can talk again and maybe she will even forgive you." Draco stared at him with sock. Harry Potter was being nice to him and he wanted to help him, maybe he wasn't as bad as he always thought.

"Where are you going for the holydays?' he asked

"At my place. We have plenty of room" Ron said and smiled

"Will your family agree?" Draco asked

"I already talk to mum. She said she would be happy to have you there. She doesn't have anything with you, after all it's not your fault your dad did the things he did." Ron stated

"Well in that case, I would love to come there. Does she know?"

"No, and we're not going to tell her so she can't change her mind. We thought this through. She'll know only when we get there and then she won't have a choice. It has to work." Ron said and Draco nodded.

"We have to leave now. We'll see you round Draco" Harry said and Draco stood still. It was the first time he called him by his first name.

"Se you around Harry, Ron" he said to each boy and nodded. He couldn't believe they actually had a conversation and managed not to kill one another. Maybe they were as great as people were saying. Draco thought that this was a brilliant plan and maybe he would be back together with her by the time they were back. He sure hoped so.

Outside, Emma was getting up from where she was standing and started to walk towards the castle when she heard someone calling after her. It was Blaise.

"What's up Blaise?" she asked grinning.

"I just saw you there and wondered something. Here it goes... I would like to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you like to go out with me or something? If it isn't too soon I mean?" he asked nervously and her smile faded. She thought about it for a moment and answered

"I would love to Blaise." She said and a smiled appeared

"Great. Let's meet tomorrow evening in the common room and we'll see then where to go" he said and kissed her on her forehead. He left and Emma was smiling up until she thought about Draco and tears started to form in her eyes again.


	15. You've betrayed me

Chapter 15 – You've betrayed me –

Emma was getting ready for her date with Blaise. She didn't want to go but she felt that it wouldn't harm a little fun. She was still hung up on Draco so she had to do something about it.

Blaise was waiting for her in the common room and for his bad luck Draco was there too.

"Were you waiting for a long time?" Emma asked

"No. Just arrived. Are you ready? I have a place in mind" he said and offered her his hand. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. One of his friends was trying to go out with Emma. With the love of his life. How could he?

"And where do you two think you are going?" Draco asked them looking straight at Emma who was furious that he interrupted them.

"We are going on a date and it's none of your business. Please leave us alone." She answered and looked him in the eyes. The tension was boiling between them.

"Fine, do whatever you want I couldn't care less." He said and passed them hitting Blaise in the shoulder.

"He should relax a bit." Blaise stated and Emma agreed. He decided they should go for a walk by the black lake and then go to a secret place he knew. Even thought they weren't allowed outside during that part of the evening since Voldemort was defeated the teachers weren't so strict anymore. As long as they were careful and they didn't get in trouble they were allowed to go for a walk. Emma was feeling good during their walk but she felt that something was missing, or maybe someone. She didn't want to admit it but she missed Draco all night and she felt only half content. She couldn't tell Blaise such a thing because it would ruin their night so she decided to act as happy as she could. After a while they stoped from walking and Blaise looked at her and started to lean in but she felt that this wasn't such a good idea after all so she pulled away letting him stand there.

"Sorry, I thought …" he said and she just smiled

"Sorry Blaise, I don't think this was such a good idea. Maybe we should just be friends and leave it that way."

"Yeah, maybe you are right."

"So should we go back" she asked and he agreed. On the way back they were silent and they felt awkward.

"You still love him?" he asked but it was more of a statement.

"Yes. I can't stop it. It's like an illness. It's tormenting me and a part of me wants to forgive and believe him but the other part says I shouldn't. It's hard and I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to tell you. But he is kind of right. You two did have the same dress and everything."

"So now you are on his side? A few moments ago you tried to kiss me and now you say that he is right? I'll never understand men" she said and laughed

"Yes, we are a rare species." A few minutes later they arrived back in the common room but there was no Draco there. They both went to their rooms and Emma had a hard time falling asleep but in the end she closed her eyes and slowly she found herself in the world of dreams.

The next morning Blaise was going towards the great hall for breakfast when Draco pulled him by his arm.

"What do you want Draco?" he asked

"You've betrayed me Blaise, you went out with Emma" he said

"Calm down Draco. We didn't go out. We just went for a walk, nothing happened." He said and Draco seemed to calm down.

"So you are not going out?" he asked

"No. You can continue to ask her for forgiveness."

"Yeah, like she cares." He said sadly

"Believe me Draco. That girl loves you more than you know. She just doesn't want to believe you" he said and left. Draco was happy and sad about what he told him. She still loved him, that was good, but she didn't want to believe him, that was bad. Why didn't she want to believe him? He had to think of a plan when they will be at Ron's place for the holydays.

The days went on and the day when they had to leave for Christmas was here. Draco was ready and his things were already on the train with everyone else's. He tried his best not to be seen by Emma and he went earlier on the train. He waited for them there. A few minutes later the compartment door opened and Ron, Harry, Hermione and Emma were standing there looking at Draco.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you say you're not going home this year?" Emma asked coldly

"I.." he didn't get to finish

"He's coming with us Emma. We invited him" Ron stated and she looked shocked

"What? You invited him? Why? How could you?" she asked

"It's for your own good. You have to talk and sort things out. You'll see that it's for the best" Harry told her and she just looked at them and then without saying anything she took a seat across from Draco and turned her face to the window and waited for the train to start. They all looked at each other shocked that she didn't comment and each took a seat next to the other person, Harry next to Draco, Ron and Hermione next to Emma. Draco and Emma were the only one who didn't speak much all the way. Only when somebody asked them something they would answer but nothing else. The last few days Draco was thinking about what should he give her for her birthday and he had a plan, but in order for that plan to work she would have to forgive him before her birthday comes.


	16. I believe you

Chapter 16 – I believe you –

It was the next day since they arrived and Emma wasn't talking much to anyone. Draco was feeling better, the Weasleys were very kind and they didn't judge Draco for his father's mistakes, not even for the fact that he was, for a short time, a death eater. He was a completely different person now and they were glad to have him there.

"Hermione darling, do go and tell Emma it's time for dinner" Molly said to Hermione.

"Sure, right now" she said and went up stairs. Emma was in her room alone.

"Ron's mum says dinner is ready, you should come down" she told her

"I'll be down in 2 minutes." She said and went into the bathroom.

"What's wrong Emma? You seem distant" Hermione asked her through the door.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that seeing Draco so close to me and at the same time we are not together makes me sad" she said while brushing her hair

"Well why don't you forgive him then?" he asked

"It's complicated Hermione. I have to think about this a little longer" she said and walked out of the bathroom and went to get dressed with new clothes. Hermione left the room leaving her alone so she can get ready. When Emma was ready she walked out the door and closed it. She saw George standing on the top of the stairs looking at the floor.

"What's wrong George?" she asked him taking a seat next to him

"Nothing" he said and didn't look at her.

"You miss him don't you?" she asked again

"Yes. I still can't believe it. Why him? He was such a wonderful person and so full of life" he said and tears run down his face.

"I sure can't answer that but I can tell you that he is happy where he is, I'm sure of that. People like him go to a better place. Fred is happy now and he will be even happier if you are too. At least try."

"I guess you are right. But I still can't help but cry every time I think of him. He was my twin and you can't forget your twin." He said and smiled remembering his life with him.

"Se, you look better with a smile on. Now let's go, Angelina is probably wondering where you are" she said and they both got up.

"Finally you are here. I thought you weren't going to show up." Harry said when he saw Emma with George. George took a seat next to his girlfriend and Emma next to Harry and Ginny. Draco smiled when he saw her and she looked at him and smiled back. His heart skipped a beat. She smiled back. Is this a sign? Is she going to speak to him again? That would be a wonderful start. After dinner they were all standing by the fire and talking to each other when Draco tried to approach Emma so he took a seat next to her.

"How are you?' he asked her hopping she would respond.

"Fine, thank you. What about you?" she asked back and smiled. Draco's face lighted up with a huge smile.

"I'm fine too. Can we talk in private please?" he asked

"Sure, let's go for a walk outside" she said and he got up.

"We're going for a walk" Emma shouted so everyone could hear her and they all looked shocked when they heard her. Harry and Hermione smiled happily and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Be careful and dress well cause it's rather cold outside" Molly told the two kids who were getting ready to go.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Emma asked him while she was making her way through the snow.

"About us and about our situation. I'm very sorry for what I did. It wasn't planed at all and I wouldn't do that with full knowing of it, never and ever and I would love if you would believe and give me a second chance." He said and she stoped walking.

"I believe you. I think I can be an adult now and accept that I was a little childish and didn't look at this with enough maturity." Draco looked weird at her, like he didn't understand.

"Is that a yes?" he asked

"Yes" she said and laughed. He smiled and hugged her with all his power. Then they kissed and he felt like this moment wasn't going to arrive. They stayed out for a few more minutes till they started to feel cold so they went inside. When they arrived everyone looked at them and saw that they were hand in hand and laughing like crazy. No one could help but smile when they saw that they were finally back together.

Time flew fast and before they knew it was Christmas Eve. They all opened their presents and were happy with what they got.

"I hope you don't mind but I want to give your present on your birthday because it has a special meaning." He said and she smiled getting up from the ground.

"Sure, I don't mind" she said and kissed him.

They all stayed inside that day and talked. Everyone was very happy and things were starting to fall into places.


	17. It doesn't end here, it beggins here

Chapter 17 – It doesn't end here, it begins here –

Emma opened her eyes and looked out the window and saw that the sun was up and the snow was shining in its light. Today was a special day, it was her birthday and Draco said his gift was special so she was curious about what it was.

Hermione was still asleep when Emma got up and walked to the bathroom.

"You're up?" Emma asked after she was out of the bathroom seeing Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, Happy Birth Day Emma" Hermione said while getting up and hugging the birth day girl.

"Thank you Herms" she said and smiled

"So, what do you think Draco got you for your birth day?" she asked her.

"I have no idea. I'll love it, I'm sure of that." She said grinning. Everyone else already gave her their gifts. Hermione bought her a silver necklace and 2 books, Harry and Ginny bought her a pair of earrings and 2 bracelets, Ron bought her a lovely personalized notebook in her favorite colors, green and yellow. Molly and Arthur gave her a new sweater and George some new products from their shop. Everyone else thought she wouldn't like George's gift but she loved it. She really did change. A year ago if anyone would have told her that she would spend Christmas at the Weasley's she would have told them they were crazy.

After a shower she got dressed and did her make-up a little more special today, being her birthday and all. She dressed with a simple red dress, she didn't want to be overdressed but at the same time she wanted to look different from the other days.

"You look great Emma. Draco will fall in love with you even more" Hermione said while brushing her hair.

"I do hope so. I don't want him to think I'm dull or something" she said

"Emma you are already dressed?" Harry asked when he saw the 2 girls in the living room.

"Yes and I plan to stay dressed like this all day long" she said and smiled

"Happy Birth Day Emma" he said and hugged her.

"Thank you Harry"

"Happy Birth Day Emma" Ron said poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Ronald. But please come here and hug me" she said and he came running and lifted her up. Ron grew a special feeling for Emma in his heart. He saw her like his second sister and he loved her very much. At first he didn't agree with Draco but in time he saw that he was a changed man and he deserved a second chance.

"Happy Birth Day Emma" Ginny said and hugged her.

"Thank you Ginny and thank you all. I really appreciate that you all care about me and I feel so lucky that I found you guys. I don't know why I was such a mean person. I was such a bitch." She said and they all laughed

"You weren't a bitch! You were just confused about who you really were" a voice from behind said. She smiled and turned around.

"Happy Birth Day Emma, I love you very much." He said and kissed her.

"Thank you, I love you too" she said and smiled.

"You'll have your gift later on, it's too early for it." He said and winked

"Ok, I'll wait for it with patience." She said and winked back.

"Draco, how did you know I was acting like that all the time?" Emma asked him

"Because I was the same and I realized that all that masquerade was put on only for everyone else." He said and she smiled at his answer.

"Emma darling, Happy Birth Day, I wish you all the happiness in the world." Molly said hugging her.

"Thank you. You are too kind" she said and smiled.

"Dad's not here. He had to go and help some relatives, but he wishes you happy birth day and happiness." Ron said

"I'll thank him when he's back" she said

"Happy Birth Day kid, hope your wishes come true. I'm sure Fred feels the same too" George said and hugged her.

"Thank you George. I'm sure Fred feels the same." She said and smiled at the tall boy.

She felt very happy and loved today. Everyone was hugging and kissing her. She was very curious what Draco got for her. What could it be?

"Draco, can I talk to you in private for a bit?" she asked Draco who was sitting on an armchair.

"Yeah sure, let's go up stairs." He said and took her hand.

"Is there a problem darling?" he asked worried.

"No. it's not that. I was wondering, now that we are back together are we sticking to our plan? Are we still moving in together?" she asked

"Of course we are. We are not going back to our families after what they did to everyone. We will find a way, I have enough money to buy a house in London and we will manage. We'll both get a job and we'll earn our own money." He answered Emma's question and she smiled in relief.

"Now let's go back because they'll think we are up to no good" Emma said and laughed

"Ron's mom will kill us for that" he said and laughed. They both went back down where everyone was sitting and talking.

"There you are. We were wondering where you were. Mom was asking questions. We told her you just went up stairs." Ron said

"We were up for like 5 minutes. Your mom can sure exaggerate sometimes." Emma said and laughed

"That's mom. You have to get used to it" Ginny said

"Mom said we are having a big dinner tonight for you and we'll celebrate your 17th year in this life" George said

"How do you feel now that you can use magic outside of school?" Harry asked her.

"Actually I didn't use magic today so I don't know. I'll use it when I'll feel like it" she said.

All the rest of the day they stayed there and talked about the past and about the future. Draco and Emma told everyone, except Molly, their plan. They were happy for them and said they will help them with whatever they can.

"Emma, where are your friends Derek and Ashley?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"Well, they are at Derek's place. I got a letter from Ashley a few days ago and she said that they are happy and that we'll see each other back at school." She said

"Dinner is ready everyone". They all went and took a seat at the table. They all had a good time and the food was great. Draco felt that the moment for his gift was here.

"Everyone, I have something to say" he began and everyone looked at him

"Emma, I never thought I would meet someone like you. You are the most incredible girl I ever met and the most beautiful girl in this world and I feel lucky that I have you. Even though when we were kids we acted mean towards each other I always loved you, since the day that I saw you and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you feel the same and never leave me. With all that said I have to ask you something" he said and took from his pocket a little box and everyone looked at him with their eyes wide.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked and her mouth dropped open. Tears were running down her face.

"Of course I will! I couldn't imagine my life without you." She said almost crying. He slipped the ring on her finger.

Mrs. Weasley was crying and so were Hermione and Ginny. The boys were only pretending they weren't going to cry but Ron couldn't hold it inside anymore. This was Emma's best birth day ever.

3 years later.

„Is everyone ready? All things are in place?" Emma asked nervous.

"Yes Emma, everyone's ready. We can go now." Ron said getting hold of her arm. He was giving her away at the altar because her father passed away 1 year ago. Her mom was happy for her when she found out about her engagement and she was there at the wedding.

When they were walking towards the altar everyone was admiring her and her dress. Draco was smiling as wide as it can get and he felt tears starting but stopped them.

The ceremony was beautiful and without incidents. Everyone was there with them. Derek and Ashley were engaged too, George and Angelina were married now.

The party started and everyone was happy.

"So it all ends here? This is the end of our old life?" Emma asked Draco.

"It doesn't end here! It begins here!" he answered and smiled. He kissed his bride and took her by the hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I can't wait to have a family with you" he told her and smiled. She smiled back and kissed him.

They bought a house in London as they planed and are now living there since they finished school. They both worked at the Ministry and have a happy life.

Epilogue

16 years later.

"Mom next year when I'll be going to Hogwarts I'll be the smartest girl there and Tom will be the smartest boy." A little girl said to her mom.

"Yes Rachel, I know, you are the smartest girl ever"

"Mom, we'll be going now, James is waiting for us." A boy said and his twin was behind him.

"Ok darlings, be careful, I love you both" Emma said to her twin boys.

"Andrew, Robert, please be good and listen to your professors!" Draco said to his sons.

"Yes dad, we promise" Andrew said and they started to run towards the train.

"Rachel where is Tom?" Emma asked her daughter.

"He's there. Talking to Lily Potter" she pointed to the two ten year olds.

"Tom, come here darling" Emma shouted and the boy was there in a second.

"We have to go now. The train is leaving. You'll talk to Lily back home. They are coming to visit us today." She assured her son.

"Mom, I can't wait till next year when Rachel and I will be going to Hogwarts" he said happily.

"I'm sure you two can't wait." She said to the other pair of twins.

They were a happy family. They have two pairs of twins, Andrew and Robert and Rachel and Thomas.

Andrew and Robert were in their 3rd year at Hogwarts and Rachel and Tom were going to be 1st years next year.

Everything was as perfect as it could be. Andrew and Robert were sorted into Slytherin like their parents.

They watched the train leave and walked away with their other children.

"Are we going straight home mom?" the little girl asked

"Yes darling. We're going home and everyone is coming to visit us today. Just like old times" she smiled at her daughter, kissed her husband and walked away.

Everything was as they imagined it, even better.

THE END


End file.
